Hell Frozen Night
by voidvoid48
Summary: "I can't sleep like this." "I as well." There was another silence. Alastor would be the one to break it. "...would you like to..." Trying to find the formal words to use, the deer fumbled. The blizzard outside hid his cheeks' tint. "...perhaps... hold each other?" A RadioDust story. (As if I'd write any other pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe it Tom! It's actually... snowing?!"

"Neither can I, Katie! This has been the first snowfall demons have seen in thousands of years, and the first time for us! Make sure to go outside and enjoy it... if you can stand the freezing temperatures, at least!"

The TV was turned off promptly, Husk muttering to himself about the lack of any decent entertainment as he cracked open a bottle of booze... only to find that the contents had frozen. "Oh, fuck off."

Sitting on a barstool was Angel, shaking as he held himself. Wearing his usual outfit, his skin was exposed, obviously not equipped for handling a winter setting. "Damn... I am _not_ enjoying this."

"Cheer up, Angel! This could be the only time in our lives that we get to witness snow!" Charlie was on the opposite spectrum, having prepared just the perfect outfit for something like this. A scarf, beanie, and trench coat accentuated her bright, cheerful personality. Vaggie was also prepared, wearing earmuffs, a sweater, and sweatpants. Husk had his own fur jacket, snow pants, and ushanka. It seemed like everyone was prepared except for him.

Typically, Angel had the right outfit for the right time, having a number of ensembles prepared. The cold, however, was not something he ever thought of. Charlie was right: in all the years he had lived, he had never seen or felt snow. It was pretty great... at least, for the first hour. Now the cold was really getting into his skin. "I'm not kidding... I will pay whoever has a spare long sleeve."

Experiencing a similar dilemma, on the other side of the bar table, was Alastor. Although he was still smiling widely, he was very visibly shivering, his teeth subtly chattering. "W-what a... splendid occasion!" Carefully, he lifted his mug of hot chocolate, the liquid threatening to spill from the constant vibrating. It was a miracle he was able to drink without a drop falling.

"Can't you just use your magic to heat yourself up?" Angel inquired, and Alastor shook his head disappointedly.

"I'll exhaust myself trying to stay warm on pure magic... but nonetheless, today is truly a rare day to be celebrated!" Of course, in his mind, this was torture. Seeing the white flakes fall was a pleasant change, the a sky a reddish white instead of its normal deep, blood red. But, no demon was used to this kind of temperature. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to buy proper clothing as well, leaving the deer and spider to freeze as the other 3 celebrated. There was no way they could buy anything now either, as the stores would most likely all be closed, or sold out. Not wanting to show weakness and maintain his cheerful facade, he tried his best to ignore it.

"Seriously... I'm gonna fucking freeze to death here." As Angel said this, Alastor looked, remembering something.

"Hmm." Angel's attention was also caught as he saw the radio demon staring intently, along with the faint sound of white noise. He knew this to usually happen when the deer was concentrating.

Tracing Alastor's eyes, the spider blushed, though it would most likely be mitigated by the cold. A hand instinctively drifted up to his chest. Was he really looking at...?

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing at all!" The response was swift, and Alastor was proud of his answer, eyes closed with that chattering grin. Angel wasn't convinced by this, part of him hoping that what he was thinking really was what Alastor was thinking. On any other normal day, Angel's advances would be rejected. But at this very moment especially, it would _really_ be nice to hold someone right now. Angel shot his shot again.

"Oh, come on! You know what I'm thinking." Leaned over Alastor with frustration, the latter leaning back as well.

"What ever are you implying, my effeminate fellow?"

"Ugh, whatever... I'm going to my room. I'm actually going to die." Angel would not come out for the rest of the day, understandably. The hotel didn't have heat, but at the very least, there were a ton of blankets to use. For some time, it seemed as if it'd be enough.

But soon, night would fall, and the temperature would dive even more steeply. Twisting and turning in his bed, Angel was worried he'd actually die. Of course, demons couldn't die by these sorts of means, but it was still very uncomfortable. He wouldn't be able to sleep like this. Desperately, he held his countless blankets around himself.

"This isn't going to work..." This was the last straw. At this point he got up, leaving his room, his mind set on what he wanted. Unbeknownst to him, someone was thinking just the same thing.

* * *

In the end, he did resort to relying on his powers to keep him warm. But, magic required full concentration, and when he'd doze off, he'd wake from the chill quickly. Surrounding himself with many pillows and blankets helped, but it was not enough. Looking at the time, it was almost midnight. The deer groaned into a pillow, twirling around once more for a perfect spot, but to no avail. It was just too cold.

Then, he thought back to Angel. Immediately, he imagined the spider's multiple arms and fluff. Blushing lightly, he placed his hand over his face. The radio demon was offered... something. He was no stranger to Angel's many advances. Eyes blinking and staring at the ceiling, he sat up.

"Maybe..." Opening his door and stepping out into the hallway, he was surprised to see that someone was already there. "...fancy meeting you here."

"Uh... yeah." There was an awkward silence, as both of them had something to say. They waited each other out.

"It's... much colder than I had anticipated." Alastor spoke lowly.

"Yep, it's pretty crazy. I can't sleep like this."

"Me as well." There was another silence. Again, Alastor would be the one to break it. Angel's nerves had gotten to him, quite literally frozen in place. "...would you like to..." Trying to find the formal words to use, the deer fumbled. The blizzard outside hid his cheeks' tint. "...perhaps... hold each other?"

The question surprised the spider, his eyes noticeably widening. "What?"

The deer immediately interjected, realizing what he said could be left to many interpretations. "No sex jokes. And no inappropriate touching."

Angel was still in disbelief at what exactly he was hearing. All this time, countless attempts passed, he never thought he'd see the day Alastor would actually invite him to lay even a finger on the deer. Even Alastor seemed unsure of himself, quickly escaping the stare and going into his room. Of course, the spider followed shortly after, closing the door. Stepping in, it was the first time he had seen the radio demon's room, and wow, was it a total upgrade over the others. The bed was a regal design, the furniture was all brand new, and the scent of cinnamon and roses filled the air. It even had a fireplace, though the flame's presence seemed to not heat the room much at all. Alastor noticed the spider marveling.

"It's all temporary. Once I fall asleep, it'll look and feel just like the other rooms." Angel was still hesitant and just took a seat. Alastor waited, but Angel just sat, looking away.

"For someone who always jokes about making love to me, you seem scared. Do I intimidate you that much?"

"That's not it. This could still be an out of season April Fool's joke." Already thinking this was likely the case, Angel looked to the door, sighing.

"Do you want it to be?"

Finally, Angel laid down on his side, facing Alastor. "...no."

"Well. I didn't invite you here to lay away from me." Carefully, Alastor initiated contact by simply placing his hand over Angel's. Angel blushed deeply, this being the last thing he expected to happen next. The radio demon's grin wasn't present, him looking impassive. His red eyes easily penetrated the others' nervous, anxious ones. "If you're going to touch me, now is the time."

"Seriously, can you stop... you're acting as if this is some sort of deep thing." Angel let out a giggle as he brought a hand to his own mouth. Alastor's indifference turned into playfulness.

"No, you are the one acting like this is something deep. You're blushing so much." He gently brought a claw to the spider's cheek, causing Angel's laughter to cease. He felt the warmth of his flesh and saw the pink hue, seemingly growing. Angel's eyes were glued onto his, as if hypnotized. Finally, he pulled Angel towards him, embracing the other completely. The spider melted in the deer's embrace, his own arms also wrapping around the deer's slender build. Pushing his chest against Alastor, it was the other's turn to blush.

"Don't make it weird." Angel teased, and Alastor rolled his eyes, nuzzling onto the top of Angel's head.

"It is only weird if you make it so. I'm doing this purely to stay warm." Angel could've sworn that he felt a kiss, but he pushed this aside as his own imagination. No more words would be spoken. As they both relaxed and relished in each other's heat and touch, they soon were able to rest, feeling a warmth and comfort that could only be attained from having another present. Both would get the best sleep they had ever had in their entire lives in hell that hell frozen night, intertwined in each other's grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning."

Angel had his eyes closed, yet somehow, Alastor knew he was awake. They had stayed in the same position they had slept in the previous night, their arms still wrapped around one another. Opening his eyes to the voice that called to him, he didn't expect to be so close to the source. One thing that struck Angel when he first met the radio demon were his eyes. They were so big, wide, and the redness of them stared into the depths of whoever he looked at. It had always intimidated Angel. Every single time his advances were rejected, he was met with that gaze. At this moment in time, he was again entranced, but not by fear. His heart throbbed like a harp's chord; a gentle pluck that sent waves throughout his body. This look was different.

"Good morning." Angel replied and dared to move, his hands moving to Alastor's waist. Understandably, the deer squirmed, pupils shrinking in alertness. His shoulders came up, and he was still. But he relaxed as the spider found what he was looking for: his hands. Their fingers linked with one another. Stunning Angel, Alastor seemed to blush at this, his pupils dashing off to one side. Amusement danced across Angel's features, opposing the other's slightly annoyed pout as the radio demon noticed the teasing smirk.

"You are so..." Alastor began, but the last half of the sentence was forgotten. He rose from his blanket and looked the other way towards the window. It was still cold, the ice and white from outside obscuring everything. Their hands separated.

"I'm so what?" Angel inquired, crawling to slink his four arms around the deer's torso. Again, Alastor became rigid, ears flicking up. The spider's previous amusement turned into a soft giggle.

"It's... nothing." Turning around, Angel looked to be surprised yet again.

Alastor tilted his head slightly. "What is it?"

"...you're smiling."

"But, I'm always smiling."

Angel shook his head. "No. It's... different."

Looking at the spider, his smile seemed to shift a little as if he was unsure of himself. "Well... all I can say is, I'm fully dressed right now. Certainly." Alastor left the room promptly, not waiting for a response. Angel's eyes tracked him until he left the room, closing the door. Behind the door, the deer laid his back against the frame. A hand moving up to his chest, he took a few deep breaths, finding this fluttering sensation within him. Pleasant, yet it was a feeling that yearned, aching like an itch waiting to be scratched. He started down the hallway. His grin closed into a simple, small smile, hand still over his trembling heart.

"Perhaps..."

* * *

Angel left the room a little later, his mind still frazzled from everything that had happened the past night. It was so strange to see Alastor act this way, the affections they shared with each other coming out of nowhere. It was as if this was all a dream. The cold had made them bond so intimately; or at least, Angel hoped that's what it was. Doubts formed in his head though as he recalled what the radio demon had told him. 'I'm doing this purely to stay warm.' Even with this doubt, he couldn't help but be excited, an extra spring in his step as he practically danced his way to the lobby. Doing a spin as he sat, he was blooming like a flower in spring. While Charlie and Vaggie seemed to be pretty happy, Husk was not amused, bags under his eyes as he held a mug of coffee.

"Well, aren't you the bright whippersnapper today." Husk sounded like an undertaker who just got finished with their shift.

"Yep! Slept really, really well last night." Angel couldn't keep himself from grinning, his cheeks flushing as he replayed the scenes in his head again. "The best sleep I've ever had, really!"

"Yeah? Well good for you. This weather fuckin' sucks. Didn't get a single wink." Eyes squinting, the bartender sunk into his scarf, letting out a 'brrr.' Finally, Angel felt the cold settle in at this as if Husk's reaction was contagious. Looking left and right for someone he knew could relate, he noticed that very someone wasn't present.

"Did you happen to see Alastor?"

"He went out." The cat was muffled by his scarf, and his eyes were closed.

"Hmm... got any extra coffee?"

"Make it yourself."

* * *

Alastor appeared in the store, shadows revealing his form of red. He was glad to see they were open today. As expected, the store was rather jam packed. This was one of the only stores that sold winter apparel, the others forgoing the possibility of the current weather they were having.

"Oh, excellent. This is what I'm looking for."

Once others noticed him, they parted into two sides like double doors. The chatter suddenly became quiet. The radio demon smiled at this and went on ahead, the long line disappearing. His reputation allowed him some small benefits like this.

"What are you looking to buy, sir?" The salesman was a short mouse, and spoke meekly before the much taller demon. Either he was shy, or knew the reputation of the demon before.

"Hmm... your finest, furriest, fluffiest blanket!" Alastor proclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"Right away, sir..."

In the demon metropolis, there was still some semblance of civility. There were still certain rules and regulations to follow. Some demons excelled at certain skills more than others, and as a result, there were still a trading and currency system. Even as a well known, powerful figure, Alastor couldn't just come in and make demands; king of hell or peasant, you had to have the penny to receive. Money wasn't an issue for Alastor anyways.

"How's this, sir?"

"Hmm... that looks just about right. My thanks, fellow!"

Being given a generous tip, the mouse bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you very much for your business."

"Hmm..." Just as Alastor was about to leave though, something caught his eye. "...how much for those?"

* * *

"Our sincerest apologies for the delay. Traffic was... _hell_, as you can imagine! Hahaha... hell."

"...leave the jokes to me, Tom."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, we apologize for having to ruin your day even more, but this cold may be staying for much longer. Our experts here have told us that this storm may last for even months!"

"Oh for fuck's sake... more of this, and I'll become the first ever ice spider in existence." By now, Angel's brightness had faded as the cold once again attacked him. The storm seemed to slow down for a few hours, but it was back at full force by the afternoon. The news confirmed this, and worse. Looking outside, there was nothing but white, and the demons who were outside looked like statues that had been animated to life; struggling to move, sluggish. He wondered why they even tried. The entrance to the hotel opened shortly after, and it was one of the figures he had seen. Oddly, it looked familiar up close, it moving into the lobby very, very slowly, entire body covered in snow. The group's interest was caught as they all stared at it. Eventually, it made it to a barstool, then sat.

"...huh." Charlie walked up to it, and gave the unknown thing a simple poke. Like dust, the snow all fell off at once. It was a slightly paler Alastor, hugging himself with a shopping bag in hand. The first demon ice deer in existence.

"Gr... greetings, everyone!"

"Geez, are you trying to get yourself killed? What were you doing out there?" Husk seemed to be doing better now, having stacked three jackets now.

"It looks like someone went shopping." Vaggie remarked as she looked at the bag that had somehow remained in good condition under the snow.

"Indeed. I have decided to make an investment... in this!" Proudly, he took out a short red trenchcoat and a black/red striped scarf. It looked expensive. Nothing less to be expected of the radio demon. Besides that, he took out a white long sleeve, earmuffs in the shape of cat ears, and a white/pink scarf.

"Wow, didn't think you'd pick out something other than red." Charlie commented.

"Actually, these are for someone else." Grinning, he looked to Angel and handed them over. Angel was genuinely surprised, pointing at himself in question.

"Really? You... seriously didn't have to."

"I wanted to. See if it fits."

Angel tried on the sweater and was glad to see the measurements were just right, his arms fitting in, and not without stretching the fabric. "It's perfect. And the earmuffs are really cute too! Um..." They had caught each other's eyes for just a moment. Alastor was perfectly fine with this, his toothy grin disappearing under a gentle smile. Angel looked away, feeling heat come onto his face. "T... thanks."

Charlie, Husk, and Vaggie looked at each other, detecting a different atmosphere, checking if they all had the same thought. Seeing each other's identical looks, they definitely were thinking the same thing.

"It is my pleasure, Angel Dust."

"Oh, get a rooooom!" Husk bellowed, and he and Vaggie started laughing, leaving the deer and spider to blush.

* * *

Angel took to wearing his new gifts, enjoying the warmth they brought. This wasn't just ordinary clothing either; this had to be enchanted with something. Angel didn't know much about magic, but thin clothing like this definitely couldn't stave off these kinds of temperatures. They were surely maintained by some sort of potion, or whatever nonsense could give such abilities. However, as much as Angel enjoyed the comfort, he worried. As night fell, temperatures dove sharply once more, the freeze penetrating the properties of his new clothing, though not so much that he couldn't sleep. In his bed, laying under some covers, he felt fine. This would be more than enough to sleep.

This was what he worried about.

His lips pursed and he looked outside solemnly. He thought back to the events of the other night again. Earlier, he was happy to remember these memories. He had been anticipating tonight. With these gifts, there was no need to go to Alastor. Surely, Alastor felt the same way with his new clothes too. Hugging himself, he felt tears. His sorrow catching up quick upon recognition, he sobbed quietly, holding a pillow.

"Why am I crying? Fuck's sake." Hearing his door creak open, he immediately wiped his tears and sat up, though didn't face the other direction.

"Angel, dear." Of course it was him. Turning, he looked with just one eye, black and red meeting scarlet. "I've purchased something else. Would you like to try it with me?"

Looking away again, Angel cried harder, but smiled, tears of sadness quickly shifting to a different light.

"Angel? Are you...?" Before he could finish, Angel dove for Alastor, hugging tightly. Slightly winded, Alastor stumbled, but managed to stay put. As Angel placed his head on the deer's chest and gripped tightly, Alastor finally pieced it together. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the vulnerable spider, placing his nose into his hair.

"I... I thought..." Angel struggled through tears.

"I know." Alastor hummed, soothing Angel until the spider felt his legs get swooped from under him. He was being carried.

"H-hey!" Angel yelped as Alastor just grinned, walking towards his room.

"Relax, or we might fall." As luck would have it, Charlie and Vaggie were making their way to their rooms to, awkward glances exchanged between the spider and the other couple. Alastor didn't care though, not even acknowledging them. He sort of wanted them to see.

"Well, that's not something I expected." A moody voice observed as Alastor and Angel disappeared into their room.

"Let's not ruin their moment..." A cheerier voice replied.

The door closing, Alastor laid Angel onto his bed, then joined him. The scent of roses and that crackling fire soothed the spider's mind further, laying his head on a pillow. He pulled the deer in. The radio demon had no objections, placing his head beside Angel's, and wrapping his arms around the spider. They stayed like this for a while as Angel gathered his emotions, his breathing slowing. He was still crying a bit. Alastor wiped the tears as they came, rubbing the other's back as Angel let it all out of his system. Eventually, near silence arrived, only the subtle breathing of the two and the flicks of the flame in the room present.

"Sorry for crying. I really thought that'd be... the end of it."

"It's alright, darling. I was also afraid that would be it."

Angel smiled at this, raising a hand, but putting it down in hesitation. 'Maybe that'd be too much.' As if his thoughts were read, Alastor took the hand and held it. This made Angel's heart swoon, but something still bothered him.

"I still don't get it."

"What is there to understand? As long as we're both happy..."

"That's true. But... I don't want to..." Alastor removed his hand from Angel's, looking a little nervous.

"...no, that's fine!" Angel took the hand again and gave a giggle, but the doubt was clear by the way his laugh ended. "But... I just don't want to misplace my feelings. You said you were only doing this to stay warm... right?"

Alastor stared for a while, then looked away in thought. "It's true that I said that." Angel's heart dropped, but he wasn't a fool. How could such feelings emerge all of a sudden anyways? It would've been stupid to assume any of this romance. He didn't think it was romance at all. But, part of him dreamed. Part of him had hoped.

"...but, that's not the whole truth." Again, that dreadful hope grew like a fire in his chest. An intense want that needed to be sated; but would it be stomped on? "We've been here in this hotel for quite some time now. I came here for entertainment."

Angel remained quiet, and his heart beat harshly. "I got what I came for. And, something more." Leaning on en elbow, he touched his own chest, right above where his heart rested, and looked to the false fireplace.

"Sometimes, I feel something so... strong. A feeling that takes hold of me. I feel free, and uncaring." Alastor's eyes focused in on Angel. "I don't normally feel this way. I _never_ feel like this. But for some reason, around you..."

He stopped himself, looking at Angel. Alastor wasn't sure if he was freaking him out at this moment, afraid that he had rambled too long, or was just being confusing. The deer could imagine it now before it even happened. Angel pulling away, saying hurtful things, and leaving him. The pain was already taking shape where he had kept his hand. His heart was preparing itself. He waited.

'Any moment now.' Nothing came. Angel seemed to drift closer, and closer, in fact. Eventually, the already small gap between them disappeared, but Alastor still believed something bad would happen. It had to any moment now. Maybe he'd be shoved away. Maybe he'd be let down gently. At the tension's highest, Angel leaned in. It started off as a brush upon his lips. Angel's eyes were lidded, and Alastor hadn't noticed the arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in.

It was what he never expected. 'A... kiss?' Eyes dilating, he was taken out of his prison of thoughts. He leaned in as well as every thought was vanished away like the cinders of a fire. So many maybes had run through his head, but out of all of them, he never thought of this one. Angel's lips felt so soft on his, and he wanted more. Moments of pure, uninterrupted bliss passed before they separated, lips mere inches apart when they did. Through their eyes alone, the message was clear. But Alastor did not want to leave any doubts this time.

"I love you, Angel Dust."

The spider seemed to dance with these words for a moment. Alastor held his breath. "I love you too, Alastor."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning."

Again, he was beaten to the punch. Alastor had woken up before him. But, he couldn't complain; he could definitely get used to waking up to those dazzling, deep eyes.

"Morning." Angel replied softly, yawning and placing his head on the deer's chest.

They laid together there, little words shared as they took in each other's feeling and warmth again. It was still freezing outside, evident by the winds gently whistling through the cracks of the window, and the pure white still hid everything outside. They were right up against one another, both on their sides, eyes on one another. There was no way one of them would get up unless the other did so first.

"You never told me what that thing you bought was." Angel mumbled into fur, enjoying the cologne mixed with Alastor's real scent.

"Hmm?" Alastor had dozed off slightly, his eyes slowly opening.

"Last night, before we went to sleep, you said you wanted to try something you purchased?"

"Oh... didn't you notice the blanket?" He lifted the blanket, and Angel looked at it.

"Not really... I was too focused on you."

Alastor chortled, giving a gentle nuzzle over Angel's head, causing the spider to giggle. This only encouraged the deer more, repetitively nuzzling and leaving kisses here and there, a flurry of little love notes peppered from above. Eventually, he stopped, leaning back; he wanted to see Angel's eyes again. Closed eyes fluttering open, he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, Angel." Alastor half purred, sending chills up the spider's spine.

Angel couldn't help it, his heart reliving last night's perfect beating. Angel stroked Alastor's cheek and inched forward, slowly, seeing if this was appropriate. The other hesitated slightly, but moved forward as well. Both their eyes lowering, their lips were just about meet... before a knocking halted them. It was at their door. Being quiet for a few seconds, they both waited to see if whoever it was would leave.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I really want to ignore that..." Angel scowled.

"But we shouldn't." Alastor finished for him and rose up, then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We have forever to spend anyways. Let's see what they want."

Giving the bed a slap in annoyance, but now smiling, Angel also got up, opening the door. He slumped onto the side of the frame, already wishing he hadn't indulged whoever was interrupting them; the cold seemed to bite even worse, already giving him some goosebumps. It was Charlie.

"Hey! I made us some breakfast, since... no one really cooks around here."

He couldn't get mad at that cheerful smile. He was in a pretty good mood anyways.

"Sounds good. We'll both be down in a bit." Turning around, he shivered visibly and went for his sweater and earmuffs, putting them on quickly. Sweet relief, as the heat pressed onto him.

"Uh... by the way, I know it's none of my business, but..." Charlie hadn't left, just standing in front of the door awkwardly as she pressed her pointer fingers together. "...are you and Alastor... maybe...?"

At this, Angel gave a toothy grin.

* * *

The TV stations were down that day, most likely due to the cold. For that, Charlie was oddly thankful, even preparing a special breakfast. No one opposed this of course; only Vaggie had the opportunity to taste the king of hell's daughter's cooking, and she praised it highly. No surprise, she was really good.

"Be sure to eat fast, because I don't think that's going to stay hot for long..." Charlie placed the dishes on the bar's counter; they didn't have a proper dinner table, so this would do. The other four eyed the feast and were clearly eager, considering they had been ordering nothing but junk and takeout. It wasn't the good kind of takeout either. Somehow, they had made do with it. Another non-surprise: Charlie would end up making lunch and dinner as well. She didn't mind in the slightest, just happy to see that everyone was happy with her cooking.

As the day went on though, it just got even colder. The winds somehow kept seeping in, and even with everyone being adequately suited for the weather now, it was just as bad as the first day without proper clothing. Angel had wanted to refrain from being overly touchy with Alastor, thinking it could be out of line to start hugging him out of the blue.

'...but good Lucifer, I need this now.' Angel thought to himself as the temptation finally got to him. He grabbed Alastor, placing his head under the his. He shivered almost violently even as he felt the contact, and Alastor wrapped his arms around him. At this point, it was pretty much necessary.

"This cold... has overstayed its welcome." Alastor placed his face over the top of Angel's head, nuzzling through the fluff, seemingly uncaring at the looks they were getting.

Angel looked at the other three in the room. "Oh yeah, PSA to those who don't know. This one is mine."

"You don't need to announce that for me to be strictly yours." Alastor kissed Angel's cheek, though the cold nullified the adorable blush he was hoping to see.

Vaggie had the same idea and held Charlie, sticking her tongue out. "Back at you, Angel. Bleeh."

Husk suddenly felt out of place, his arms wrapping around himself. "Uh... group hug, anyone?"

Despite being pretty early, they all decided to resort to going back to their rooms, their huge mounds of blankets being the last bastion. Alastor and Angel would huddle together around the artificial fireplace, and while it helped a little bit, it was far from ideal.

"This is pretty awful... but, it's brought us together." Angel shivered as he nuzzled into Alastor's neck, a pair of arms around him in return.

Alastor brushed his nose against the top of Angel's head, silently a little mischievous, his hands carefully traced the spider's hips and slid up the sides. Angel couldn't help but moan slightly as he felt the claws gently squeeze his ribcage, nearing his chest. Looking to Alastor with a mixture of delight and confusion, he saw lidded eyes with that grin, laced with something like...

'...lust?'

Angel knew the look well, and he was prepared to engage in the same behavior. But, Alastor blinked once, and that motivation and hold on Angel was gone in an instant.

"...sorry." Alastor offered as he noticeably scooched away an inch, clearly feeling guilty.

Angel shook his head, but didn't know exactly what to say. If he were honest, he was already feeling aroused just from that bit of touching. And oh Lucifer, that look in his eyes was so... _entrancing_. But, he didn't want to be too eager either. They had announced their love for each other just yesterday... would sex really be appropriate? His body didn't exactly resist though, his legs rubbing together. Pulling back Alastor into himself, he squeezed firmly.

"I... don't mind if you touch me." Angel began softly, the side of his face against Alastor's chest as he looked into the fire. His four arms were around the deer's waist and back. "...we're warmer that way."

"True... but I do not want to push my boundaries." The radio demon spoke smoothly as he ran a single claw up Angel's stomach, and between his breasts. Angel let out a sort of hiss at this, trying to stay quiet and not moan so loudly. Alastor was definitely doing this on purpose despite his previous words. He was getting much more handsy, grabbing at his sides as he breathed down the spider's neck.

"H-hey..." Angel moaned out as he felt teeth at his neck, gnawing without sinking in sharply. 'So much for boundaries.'

Alastor, of course, stopped again. He looked even more guilty as his shoulders froze up, and he moved away a few more paces. But, Angel got on his hands and knees to move towards him, the spider's eyes now sharing the same look Alastor had just moments ago. Dazed-like, he licked around his lips as he straddled the deer. As he pushed his body up against the other's, he felt his own hardness against Alastor's. The radio demon made no attempt to back away this time, clearly engaged.

His confidence died down slightly as he met those red eyes. "Is this... what you want?"

"This is what I want." Alastor looked thoughtfully, one arm around Angel's waist, and the other stroking the spider's cheek lovingly. "I love you."

Angel suddenly felt like tearing up as he heard those three words, feeling as if a knife had stabbed into his heart. "But... you know what I am. You know what I was..."

"I don't care. I don't care about any of it." Alastor smiled as he wiped away the tears with a single finger, shaking his head subtly. "I love _you_."

With that, he gently leaned forward, their lips meeting softly. What felt like a lustful encounter turned into something more meaningful. Their hands flowed around each other without desperation; they had all the time in the world. Their hearts beating as one, their feelings shown crystal clear, they held one another without a care. This hell frozen night seemed to be eternal...

...but perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**Sorry for taking so long. It's been busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

The familiar noises of the city woke Angel up. Eyes opening, he yawned in his grogginess, looking over his still sleeping lover. Alastor's ears twitched as he snoozed, a slight smile as he murmured unintelligible words. Not wanting to disturb his slumber, Angel carefully slipped away from his comforting grasp. As much as he wanted to stay, he was really beginning to get worried. Nearly knocking over the lamp in the process, he opened a curtain, rubbing an eye as the light cast on him.

It was as he feared. The snow had melted, only a few tufts here and there, and the sky was completely visible.

"Already up...?"

Before he could turn around, he felt arms wrap around his waist, and lips on his neck. Unable to stop a moan, he melted into his lover's grasp, his upper arms going around Alastor's neck. The kisses trailing up his jawline, he eventually felt lips right on top of his. Looking into the deer's eyes, he saw the same passion he saw in those other nights, the fire within them not faltering for even a second. Pupils dilating, Angel turned all the way around and pushed gently, guiding them back onto their bed, and mounting him.

"I guess I was scared for nothing..."

"Why would you be scared?" Alastor asked curiously, but Angel only shook his head.

Smiling, Angel took off his now uncomfortable sweater, Alastor's eyes lowering upon seeing the now bare spider, then back up, his cheeks flushed.

It looks like they'd be skipping breakfast today.

**_Fin._**

**If any of you are discontent and would like a proper lemon... then let me know, and I may write something extra for this. I have been busy working on Feel and Caliber (in which, Feel will definitely have a lemon while Caliber is unsure). **


	5. Apology

Hello to anyone who is still there.

There probably isn't anyone there anymore, and that's all my fault. I took a long break away from writing, and I never said anything until now. But, radiodust has always been on my mind like a lover's heartbreak. I might be coming back soon.

We'll see. Again, I'm sorry for leaving all of you... though, it's not like any of you were missing out anyhow.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was scared you'd leave... because of the snow being gone."

Alastor eyes lit up a little in surprise, but smiled softly, moving away a few tufts to kiss Angel's forehead. He shook his head.

"I'll never leave you."

That was all Angel wanted to hear, as he pressed his forehead against the deer's. This whole time, he had been anxious. The blend of bliss and constant fear was a strange one, the unease never quite revealing itself fully.

One last hesitation.

"So does this mean we're..."

Alastor cut him off with a brief kiss on his lips, letting that speak for itself.

Angel's cheeks brightening at the close affection, he gave a mix of a squeal and giggle, leaning down to tuck his head under the sender's neck. He felt comfortable and didn't feel any ill intentions. Under that joyful, scary guise was someone pure hearted, with very real needs. He didn't feel the need to act differently; a wild twist from what he felt he had to do before the shut-in.

Ruffling Angel's hair, Alastor kissed downwards, spotting the very satisfying blush on his cheeks. One brief kiss on the lips, and Angel seemed to just get redder and redder. Having a little too much fun, he repeated this as long as he'd be let, knowing there'd be retaliation eventually...

...but he didn't expect them on his ears. Feeling a weird twitching sensation, he shivered, bowing his head as teeth experimented above. His hands grabbed on slightly harder, and he unconsciously wiggled the fluffy extensions overhead...

"That..."

Feeling the nibbling stop, he looked up to see Angel having the very definition of 'squee' on his face.

"...is so CUTE!"

Alastor shook his head defiantly with a scoff. The Radio Demon is cute? Not the first time he'd heard that take, and he had shown every demon otherwise, but here Angel was, squeezing him even more.

"It takes... cute to know cute. Right?" Alastor spoke murmured.

"If you say so."

Slowing down, expecting to see a flustered deer, he was met eye to eye with him.

He was smiling. Leaning up, raising his hands to Angel's face, he ran his fingers down his cheeks delicately.

Angel's playful, giggly mood was replaced by awe. His heart was threatening to jump out, and he felt the need to react; but he stayed still. It was discomfort, yet relaxing. It was new, and that by nature scared him. Potentially dangerous, he trembled, but knew that it wouldn't hurt him.

Alastor wouldn't. Feeling very much the same, the diamond in his hands so bright, and flawless, he was careful. He didn't want to risk shattering it. Valuable and invaluable, he looked closer. Leveling, he wanted to feel even more. Leaning in slow, Angel didn't resist.

A sigh like a breath of relief, Angel reached up to hold the front of Alastor's hands, holding them in place. He loved being so close like this. Despite so many others mimicking the same actions in the past, it could not compare. It would be an insult to; this wasn't about his body. It was about his heart.

The warmth was almost painful. How could this happen? Why was this happening?

Did he even deserve this?

Kissing back in this slow dance, he felt tears. Fearing this would scare his partner, he barely pulled away, wiping his eyes. Just as he expected, those thoughtful eyes turned worriedly.

"Cher? Is something wrong...?"

"No way. I'm just... so happy..."

Holding on tightly, he continued to fear. Realizing this wouldn't end, it terrified him. It scared him more than anything else now. Shaking his head, he looked up to kiss him again.

All this pain would be worth it.

* * *

Author's note:

No lemon yet. I'm sorry if the quality has degraded. I'm currently heartbroken. I fucked up my relationship, and I'm continuing to beat myself up about it.

Not the right way to go about it probably, but I don't even care. It's just so fucked, and it is all my fault.

Anyways. Hope to update soon again. Love you all.


End file.
